


Ready To Comply

by panthershabit



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: T'Challa is notified of an threat but recognizes him as none other than Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier.





	Ready To Comply

**Author's Note:**

> WinterPanther was actually my first ever Marvel ship, and I've never written for the ship...plus it's been a while since I wrote smut so I thought I would attempt it. Kudos and feedback are appreciated :)

Gently grinding the tip of his thumb against his index finger, T'Challa remained comfortable in the throne of the Royal Palace as the Tribal Council discussed what to do about Erik Killmonger's impact on their nation. The fields of Wakanda were barely scathed from the civil war between tribes but the same could not be said for Shuri's lab and the Great Mound in Mount Bashenga. The spoils of war had destroyed so much of Shuri's hard work and as they discussed the way forward, T'Challa could not help but notice M'Baku's lingering stares from across the room. 

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

Shifting his body in his seat, M'Baku cleared his throat and nodded while maintaining eye contact with the monarch. T'Challa's eyes focused on the great Jabari leader who seemed to have something on his mind and as the other members of the Tribal Council turned their heads to look at him, T'Challa braided his hands together and leaned back into his throne comfortably as Shuri looked on from the side and Ramonda from the other. The Royal Family were still cautious of M'Baku - grateful of course, but still cautious nonetheless. After Erik, anybody outside of their family had to be considered. Even an ally like M'Baku.

"What happened to the white man brought here?"

T'Challa's brow furrowed and his nostrils flared with a sharp intake of air as soon as he heard M'Baku's question. Nobody was supposed to know about Seargent Barnes apart from Shuri and the scientists who worked with her, so how M'Baku came about this information bewildered the regal figure and had him visibly flustered in front of his peers.

"Who do you speak of?" T'Challa enquired, hoping his suspicions were wrong. "Captain Rogers? He has left since his visit. Or Agent Ross?"

M'Baku merely chuckled and shook his head, clearly amused by T'Challa's attempt to divert the conversation.

"Don't insult my intelligence, your majesty. I am referring to the walking weapon you brought into this nation, one they call Seargent Barnes. You brought someone you know could single-handedly destroy Wakanda-"

"You request for me not to insult your intelligence, yet you have the gall to insult and question both my judgment and the strength of my kingdom?"

"You admit you brought him in, then?"

"I never denied it."

Tension built between the two and T'Challa could feel his cheeks burning with rage at the nerve of M'Baku to speak up like this in front of the other members of the tribal council.

"May I speak to you?" Shuri interrupted, distracted by beeping on her kimoyo band and clearly concerned about something. Nodding slowly, T'Challa raised from his throne.

"Please, excuse me," T'Challa said before following Shuri outside of the room. "What is it, Shuri?"

"Brother, Okoye located Seargent Barnes."

Unbeknownst to the others, T'Challa and Shuri were already aware of Bucky's situation as well as Okoye. Following the destruction of the lab, Bucky's pod had been destroyed and he'd disappeared before anybody could find him. Sending Okoye to locate him was T'Challa's best choice as she was his best fighter and nobody was sure of whether his programming had been removed or not.

It could have been drastic for someone like the Winter Soldier to roam Wakanda, especially if he believed it was one of the nations he was to bring down by assassinating its king. T'Challa could not risk any more damage.

"Where is he?" 

Shuri activated a map which projected from a single kimoyo bead which had a red flashing dot.

"He's in the forests, alone. Do you think you can handle him if he's reverted?"

"I don't need to kill him, all I need is to incapacitate him. With no weapons in his possession, that shouldn't be too hard."

Shuri crossed her arms doubtfully and frowned.

"He has a metal arm...he took it from the lab. And it's the vibranium one."

"I have a vibranium  _suit,_ with  _two_  vibranium arms and legs."

Activating the suit, T'Challa asked Shuri to alert the others of his departure as he left to confront the Winter Soldier.

 

* * *

 

Silence carried through the forests of Wakanda as T'Challa slowly walked through. His shoes may have been designed to make no noise against the ground, but not even technology could alter the sound made of leaves and dirt crunching under his steps. After a while of hunting, T'Challa finally found the brown-haired man ambling through the forest with his brand-new arm looking shiny in the sunlight.

"Sergeant Barnes?"

Turning around with low pace, Bucky faced T'Challa with a dead stare that was too familiar with the king and his suspicions were instantly confirmed. 

" _My memories state you serve as a king_ ," Bucky spat coldly in Russian. Moving towards T'Challa, who understood the language, his arm whirred as it activated. " _You must be an unassigned target_."

Backing away, T'Challa looked around and found multiple trees around him, choosing one to jump to should his fight not go the way he had precedented. With a backup plan in mind, he approached Bucky and the two instantly began to battle. Swinging his metal arm viciously, Bucky grunted as T'Challa dodged each swing and once T'Challa had a grip on the closed metal fist, he instantly used his free, skin-layered hand to break the grip from below T'Challa's wrist and kicked him. The kick only knocked T'Challa further away from the Winter Soldier and not off his feet, and Bucky noticed the sharp, strong patch of purple that came from the place of impact.

" _What is this magic?_ "

"It is not magic, Sergeant Barnes..."

Growing annoyed, Bucky walked towards T'Challa again and powered up the arm, using his right, natural arm to distract T'Challa with punches he could easily block before throwing his vibranium arm towards T'Challa's head. The Black Panther dodged it and looked in justifiable shock as the closed fist of Bucky put a hole in the tree which led to a large portion of it breaking off.

With Bucky pulling his arm out of the tree, T'Challa struck Bucky with multiple hits across the body before running around to behind Bucky and striking his back. Bucky was visibly affected and T'Challa planned to follow up with another strike to knock the Winter Soldier off his feet. One kick hitting his chest, a second doing the same and the third spinning kick knocking him to the ground, Bucky fell roughly against the soil and T'Challa went for a powered up kinetic punch. 

Leaping to deliver it, he was shocked when Bucky quickly rose and grabbed T'Challa by his throat with his metal arm. 

"Barnes..." T'Challa uttered, raised from the ground. He was quickly becoming breathless and deactivated his helmet to try and talk some sense into the man. "Barnes, if you do this...they'll never stop chasing you...you remember the pressure of pursuit?"

Bucky registered the words and initially passed it off as a desperate plea for his life, but looking into the brown eyes of T'Challa, he began to see sincerity. A clash of memories mixed with broken programming began to remind Barnes of a life before this, simply shopping for plums and ending up on the run. Everything in his mind was warped and he remained with a tight clutch on the king's throat as he was close to passing out.

"Please..."

T'Challa's accented voice replayed in Barnes' head and seeing the struggle confused him. There was something...interesting about his submissive state, pleading for his life. The Winter Soldier had never felt this way before and still equipped with a stone cold blank stare, he debated in his mind what to do. He could break the monarch's neck and end the combat there and then. Or he could see what else this man would say or plead. 

Lowering T'Challa so his feet touched the ground, his grip on T'Challa's throat lightened so T'Challa could barely breathe and he observed the man. Perhaps the fact he was halfway through de-programming was affecting him because the Winter Soldier had never felt attraction towards someone before. It was as if half of him was a soldier, and the other half had retained his humanity.

T'Challa noticed his eyes trail over his body and tried to move, but Bucky pushed him against the tree and T'Challa wrapped his hands around Bucky's wrist in retaliation. He would have felt violated but Bucky wasn't doing anything to him...yet. His nervousness increased as he had no idea of which way the situation was going but something about the change of power felt...enthralling to him. He'd never been handled like this, and his prior tension of Bucky was revisited with a tinge of lust at his current situation. 

It wasn't as if Bucky  _wasn't_  attractive. Thick, long, brown hair messy from the fight, light blue eyes that still flared with ferocity, the Winter Soldier still had the king of Wakanda in his hold and the act of staring/observation wasn't unrequited. Bucky's eyes rested on T'Challa's beautiful, brown eyes before looking at his facial features - tamed facial hair, smooth skin with no imperfections and as he breathed shakily, it revealed pearly white teeth with a small gap in the center of the top row. T'Challa's appearance was regal despite being in a combat panther suit and Bucky didn't fail to recognize that. Slowly moving his hand away from T'Challa's neck, he firmly grabbed his jaw and turned T'Challa's head to the side.

" _Most leaders I met have been old...or ugly...but you are perfect._ "

Hearing that struck T'Challa as curious as well as confused. How to react was certainly easier to think about than to actually do. Bucky's warm, single breaths brushed against T'Challa's already warm cheek and T'Challa, for the first time since their fight, smiled.

"I shall take that as a compliment," he joked, and the Winter Soldier showed what seemed to be a smirk creeping on his face. He moved his nose against the side of T'Challa's neck, taking in a captivating scent that his nostrils relished as it trailed up, gently tickling the king's skin. He wanted to smell that scent forever, and right now was good enough for him. Without even realizing, his cock had already begun to rise and pushed against the material of his black cargo pants. 

T'Challa's eyes closed as Bucky's lips pressed against his neck and kissed until he reached the vibranium material of his suit. Subconsciously knowing what to do, T'Challa's thoughts deactivated his suit and Bucky watched with ambition as the suit flashed lower, revealing beautiful brown skin as it reached his feet and he was bare to the world. Again, this was something not expected of a king, stripping to the open world for anybody to see his regal cock, but a new sense of power in switched positions made him curious as to how everything would play out. 

" _You're beautiful_ ," Bucky praised in Russian and the Winter Soldier felt spoiled as T'Challa moved away from the tree he was once pushed up against. T'Challa's cock laid in front of Bucky and it was scary in size. But also tempting. His body was built with a firm chest and abs not completely built, but desirable nonetheless. Firm thighs and a rear that was plump yet toned. The king truly was a full package. Bucky was quick to remove his armor and pants, revealing his true appreciation for T'Challa's body as he was erect and eager.

Kneeling, his knees were dirty as he slowly wrapped his mouth around T'Challa's cock and took the king in a literal mouthful, pushing the member as far as he could. A Winter Soldier sucking someone's cock...he could see the irony already. But it was much worth it. Moving his head slowly back and forth, Bucky felt T'Challa's member grow in his mouth as he continued and T'Challa's eyes clamped shut as his head turned up facing the sky and his breath was shaky again. Veins protruded from the king's neck as he gasped at the sensation of Bucky's tight lips around his cock, teasing him with the use of his tongue against his tip.

"Faster..." T'Challa commanded through gasps, and the Winter Soldier obliged. Grabbing a handful of hair, T'Challa yanked his handful as Bucky continued to please both himself and the monarch with his mouth and skills. The brunette held the side of T'Challa's thigh with his metal hand and skin touched skin as his pale hand seized T'Challa's rump and caressed it delicately. T'Challa at full length, Bucky worked magic with his mouth and wrapped his hand around T'Challa's cock before denying T'Challa by removing his mouth.

T'Challa looked down in disapproval but the Winter Soldier knew exactly what he was doing. He was programmed to be a strategist, smart with every move, but also ruthless. So he planned to torture T'Challa with arousal. He coursed his tongue against the insides of T'Challa's legs, targeting the thighs which had T'Challa choked up in aroused shock.

Not able to contain himself, the king shuddered as Bucky licked his crown jewels and once he gave in to the overwhelming sensation and showed vulnerability, the Winter Soldier grabbed him and moved him onto the ground, back against the dirt. Spreading his legs wide open, Bucky held them open as he returned to T'Challa, kissing his chest first and trailing down his torso until he reached the royal penis again and wrapped his lips over it as his hand delivered one, devastatingly sexy stroke and began to find a rhythm again.

"Oh, Bast..." T'Challa moaned deeply with satisfaction, gnawing on his lip and sharply exhaling through his nostrils. He felt guilty for tainting his goddess' name by mentioning her as a reaction of satisfaction but that guilt was quickly replaced by other feelings that outweighed it. Even Bucky gave deep moans as he worked on the king and as the minutes passed T'Challa's face became increasingly lathered with sweat. Close to his release, T'Challa's noises grew louder and both hands grabbed tightly to Bucky's hair and he moaned loud enough for anybody walking nearby to hear.

His chest danced up and down and as his balls tightened he felt dizzy, seeing stars in his vision as he felt it coming and he yelled, pushing all veins through his neck as he came violently and Bucky swallowed it all with little trouble. 

Before T'Challa could let another moan slip, Bucky shifted from his position and flipped the king onto his knees, hands against the ground as he effortlessly spread two cheeks open and built a collection of saliva in his mouth before spitting viciously against T'Challa's vulnerable, sensitive hole. The quick sensation bothered T'Challa but the Winter Soldier made up for it by using his two fingers - middle and index - to open him up, pushing his digits in and slowly swirled as T'Challa groaned and gasped.

It had been long since the monarch had sex, being too busy preparing for his mantle as king to prioritize private things such as sexual activities. So being fucked in the open forests of Wakanda with his hands and knees pushed against the dirt was certainly new for him, especially being a prince in the past and now a king, but it wasn't something he would object. So much pressure of being the king, of dealing with Killmonger, of living up to the legend of the Black Panther. Half of it was already gone with his release in Bucky's mouth, but the rest was going as he was fingered by the Winter Soldier.

_"Ahhh...hngh..."_

Buckycontinued as the king moaned until he was satisfied with the not-so-tight hole before him and spat on his own hand, slathering his eager member with the lubricant and when he was ready, he slowly pushed into the king which earned a deep gasp from T'Challa. Beads of sweat dripped onto the dirt from his face and Bucky was only prepared to extract more as he clamped his hands onto T'Challa's waist and pushed all the way in.

His metal hand proceeded to cup T'Challa's chin from behind and turn his head so he could kiss T'Challa's sweaty neck and pushed T'Challa down again, which frustrated him.

"You will handle me with more respect, I am still a king," T'Challa ordered and Bucky began to grind back and forth.

" _You are not my king_ ," Bucky stated in Russian, continuing to fuck the monarch. " _I have no ruler._ "

T'Challa growled in disapproval but Bucky continued which took his breath away. His hands tightened against the ground, grabbing handfuls of dirt so hard it found its way under his fingernails and he completely forgot that they were out in the open. The Winter Soldier's dampening hair was thrown back and forth as he picked up speed and soon the sound of skin slapping polluted the once-peaceful forest that T'Challa would walk through as a teenager to draw whenever he was bothered by something.

But soon T'Challa wanted more. He wanted Bucky to drive him crazy. He was growling for more and he knew how to get it.

"Is that all you have?" T'Challa antagonized. "I would have thought your programming would be more...ruthless..."

The Winter Soldier was definitely irritated by that and accepted T'Challa's challenge, thrusting into T'Challa more viciously and to add extra effect - or shut the king up - he clashed his palm against T'Challa's rear and the spanking earned yelps from his challenger. Unfortunately for him, Bucky hadn't engaged in sex in literally one hundred years, so he gritted his teeth together in anger that he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. 

Sure to give T'Challa everything he had, Bucky's metal arm spanked T'Challa which was sure to leave a bruise but T'Challa was becoming overwhelmed with the Winter Soldier's ruthless cock targeting his sweet spot and as his walls tightened against Bucky's member, he spread his legs open as far as he could and arched his back as Bucky took a grip across his throat and tightened so T'Challa could just breathe.

Closing in, Bucky clashed against T'Challa as hard as he could and felt the swelling in his stomach, knowing what was coming. Literally.

" _Fuck..._ " Bucky grunted in Russian. " _Fuck!_ "

It was so close, and with T'Challa in his hold, Bucky yelled out loud as he finally came, a sensation he hadn't felt in forever, and it was uncontrollable. T'Challa's toes curled as he was filled with Bucky's warm satisfaction and Bucky violently spasmed while he came in T'Challa. It seemed like an eternity, but once he finished, he weakly detached himself from T'Challa and huffed as he slumped on the ground with his back against the dirt. T'Challa did the same, with cum still slipping from his hole, and they were both sighing tiredly with their eyes set on the clear sky above them.

"I've...never...been...fucked...like that..." T'Challa said through deep breaths, weakly wiping his sweaty forehead. "I'll have to repay the favor one day."

Bucky took one sole breath and smiled, realizing at some point during the orgasm, the Winter Soldier must have left his mind.

"Sure thing, king," he said in his regular American accent. T'Challa noticed and chuckled, as did Bucky. He was back, and if Steve ever asked how they did remove the programming, both men had no idea what to substitute 'hard fucking' for.


End file.
